


Theirs

by ishi1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishi1/pseuds/ishi1
Summary: Yuuri twirled Viktor out suddenly where the music picked up. When he spun back Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and looked at their rings next to each other. "You helped me find my life and love. You saved me Yuuri and I love you so much.”





	Theirs

_They were moving in together_ , this thought hits Viktor like a freight train. Him, Viktor Nikiforov was moving in with Yuuri Katsuki, the love of his life. He watched as Yuuri set down the last box from the moving van.

A year ago Viktor would never have dreamed of this. His whole life was on the ice, skating was his everything and he was old news to the skating world. His whole life had turned into just another thing he had to do, one more competition, one more medal, new younger competitors that would overtake him someday soon. Viktor’s whole life had been controlled by a crowd of faceless people who all knew that the era of Viktor Nikiforov was coming to an end. He wasn’t happy with his life, after years of hard work all he had to show for it was no friends and family, just Makkachin.

And now he was staring at Yuuri unpacking boxes in their new apartment in Russia and once again the realization that this was his life and that he was not alone anymore was overwhelming. Yuuri was humming to himself as he opened various boxes. Viktor wanted to curl in on himself, he couldn’t believe that this was real, it was so… domestic.

“Viktor?” Viktor snaps out of his thoughts turning to Yuuri who had his worried eyes focused on the face of his fiance. “Are you okay?”

Slowly Viktor found himself grinning. “Yeah, I’m okay, great actually.” He giggled. Viktor Nikiforov did not giggle, he realized, but Yuuri’s Viktor did.

Yuuri stood up in a mock bow and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

“There’s not music-” Viktor started to point out but Yuuri reached for his phone and put on a slow song.

“How about now my good sir, care for a waltz?”

Viktor grinned and grabbed Yuuri’s still extended palm. “I would love a waltz.”

Yuuri pulled him up and they slowly spun around their living room. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, worried but he avoided looking him in the eye. There were a thousand things that he knew he should tell Yuuri but not now. Later.

“Viktor what’s bothering you? You don’t have to tell me but you can talk to me about things that are bothering you okay?”

Viktor took a deep breath and said, “My parents didn’t want me to skate. They thought it was a girly sport and my mom and dad didn’t want their son to look weak, to not fit into their view of a boy. I kept skating for a few years against their permission because I loved it but one day I all got too much.” Yuuri pulled him closer and they kept dancing slowly.

“My dad got angry, really angry and he… he cut off my hair. Said I looked like a girl and if I wanted to be his son and live in his house I would have to act like a man so I moved in with Yakov, stopped talking to my family skated. After that I isolated myself, my rink mates had friends and family to go home to, I was the weird kid who lived with their coach. Skating had been my refuge for years but then it wasn’t anymore. I got old and looking back on my life I realized that I was all alone. All I had to show for my life was a dog and medals. I was so sad Yuuri and then I went to a banquet."

 Yurri, who had been looking at his face up until not buried his head into the crook if his neck.

“And at that banquet, I met someone who was drunk off their ass and gave me the best life of my life.” Yuuri twirled Viktor out suddenly where the music picked up. When he spun back Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and looked at their rings next to each other. "You helped me find my life and love. You saved me Yuuri and I love you so much.”

Viktor leaned down and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s when the shorter man spoke, “I love you too and you saved me just as much as I saved you. Then he dipped Viktor low to the ground and when he pulled him back up they were both laughing.

Yeah, he was gonna be okay, he had the love of his life and his home and his dog. He was gonna be just fine.


End file.
